wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Demandred
| appeared= }}"Almost" would be the word to describe Barid Bel Medar's life. Born a day after Lews Therin Telamon, almost handsome, close to Lews Therin in power, almost as skilled. He once desired Lews Therin's wife Ilyena which is possibly one more reason for him to hate the Dragon. Appearance He is hook nosed and handsome, but he never smiles. History During the War of Power, he finally was the equal of Lews Therin at something; a great military commander, he won important victories for the Light. However, when Lews Therin was appointed commander of the forces of Light, he was furious. Believing himself the superior, he calculated that with Lews Therin at the command of the Light, the Shadow would triumph. Ironically, Demandred was right, if Lews Therin Telamon and The Hundered Companions had not sealed up the Bore, The Shadow would have indeed been victorious. In jealousy and contempt, the logical move was to proclaim for the Shadow, siding with the other Chosen in the third year of the War. Graendal herself took him into the Pit of Doom to take his oaths for the Dark One. During the War, he fed two entire captured cities to the Trollocs, feeling that they had slighted him when he was still fighting for the Light. Believing himself also the superior of the other Forsaken, he put himself in conflict with particularly Sammael, both wanting to be the one to personally defeat Lews Therin. Leading forces together with Be'lal, he approached the constuction sites of the Choedan Kal. Barely holding the forces of Shadow at bay, Lews Therin decided to strike at Shayol Ghul itself together with the Hundred Companions. Sealing the Bore, the Companions also by happenstance managed to trap the thirteen most powerful of the Forsaken, among them Demandred, in a deep sleep for three thousand years. Release Since his release, very little is known of what Demandred has done. It is known that he has been spoken to by the Dark One about him becoming nae'blis. Allying himself with Mesaana and Semirhage, he is following the orders of Moridin. Other than ordering the death of Rand al'Thor at least once, his plans have yet to be revealed. Demandred is the only Forsaken whose whereabouts and cover identity are totally unknown. Sammael once thought to himself that "events to the south" were almost certainly the work of Demandred; he was in Arad Doman at the time. This could mean the presence of the Seanchan in Tarabon (although, at the risk of making assumptions about the role of the Forsaken, the Seanchan seem to be Semirhage's domain so far), the upheaval within the Children of the Light, or the Prophet Masema and his Dragonsworn. We have since learned that the Seanchan were being, at least in part, controlled by Semirhage. However, since it is known that Semirhage is allied with Demandred and Mesaana, it is possible that the "work of Demandred" could have referred to some part of Semirhage, Demandred and Mesaana's plan which was of Demandred's devising but which was carried out by Semirhage. At a meeting with the other Forsaken , Aran'gar comments that Demandred and Osan'gar had been charged with watching Rand. It was once widely suspected that Mazrim Taim was Demandred, but Robert Jordan has stated to the contrary. Also, during the cleansing of saidin, Demandred saw Damer Flinn, one of Taim's first Black Tower recruits, and didn't recognize him. He also orders Raefar Kisman, Manel Rochaid, Charl Gedwyn and Peral Torval to kill Rand. It is also stated by Kisman that Taim orders the four to kill Rand as well, like the two didn't know each others orders. The only open action he has taken so far was to appear at the Battle near Shadar Logoth when al'Thor cleansed saidin, nearly getting himself killed by some of Rand's guards. He attends the meeting with the other Chosen in Tel'aran'rhiod, which is made to look like the Ansaline Gardens. There he is told that Rand is not to be harmed and that Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara are to be killed if found. While there has been no suggestion that any particular character is, in fact, Demandred in disguise, the other Forsaken (except Ishamael) have all assumed false identities in the past. A possible candidate for this is Charlz Guybon, partially due to his physical similarities to Demandred (tall and handsome), but also because Guybon is described by Elayne as: "...his face seemed suited to smiling. He looked as if he had not smiled in too long." This, coupled with the description of Demandred as a man who "never smiles", seems to provide a better fit than other potential candidates. Additionally, Robert Jordan has stated that Demandred had not appeared as any other character before Knife of Dreams. Etymology Demandred's name may be a combination of the words "demand" and "dread". Another possibility is an association with the word "demon". External links Category:Forsaken